1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die clamp mechanism for a press machine. Specifically, it relates to a clamp mechanism of a moving bolster.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a die is located on a bolster provided on a press machine and a T-slot provided on the bolster is utilized to fix the die, whereby the die is fixed by a hydraulic clamp mechanism, a clamp member and the like (Document 1: JP-A-2002-331323, Document 2: JP-A-2004-268186, Document 3: JP-A-2004-136293).
However, as disclosed in Documents 1 and 2, power source such as hydraulic fluid required for locating and fixing the die by the hydraulic clamp mechanism has resulted in soaring production costs. A lot of time has also been required for preparatory process since a series of operations such as clamping and unclamping have been needed for fixing the die by the clamp member and the like as disclosed in Document 3. Further, clamping work as disclosed in Documents 1, 2 and 3 has required manned operation, which has caused considerable labor costs.